Half of a Whole
by sandersonsisters
Summary: Okay, so one body, two girls. Two very different girls. Bad summery, and Reviews are awesome! JAMESIIOC, SCORPIUSOC
1. Chapter 1

Half of a Whole

Part One

Disclaimer: Okay, all of you know this isn't mine.

**CALLI**

I always knew there was something different about me. The problem is, I never knew exactly what it was. That is, until I started at Hogwarts.

It was my first day of school, and I was sitting in on the stool in front of the entire school, putting on that talking hat, when it clued me in. Yes, the hat finally explained it to me.

"Ah, two in one."

Right. I am two completely different people sharing one body. And, apparently, my other half is nothing like me.

My name is Calli Anne Carothers. They actually tell me that I am a descendent of Gryffindor himself, from my mother's side, which fits since I was put into that house. My best friends are James and Albus Potter, and Rose Wesley…when I'm me, that is.

HER name is Karly Merope Riddle. Yes, Riddle. Apparently, my frickin' father is Voldemort only son. Which makes my blood a mixture of Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Apparently they couldn't beat each other, so they just made two completely different people in one body.

And, if you haven't yet guessed, Karly is in Slytherin. And her best friend is Scorpius Malfoy himself.

When I'm in control, Scorpius just treats me like he treats James and Albus…the same way his father treated my father.

The sad thing is, when Karly is in control, she makes fun of them too.

I was sitting in History of Magic when I suddenly snapped back into focus. I looked around quickly, taking in the scene, where I was. History of Magic, notes half finished, next to Scorpius. I flinched, then slid the Slytherin robe off of my shoulders. Scorpius instantly moved his chair away from mine and scowled in my direction. He knew what that meant.

As soon as the class was over, I bolted out of my seat and ran over to Albus. He looked at the Slytherin robe in my hands, then smiled in relief. "Hey, Calli."

"Hey!" I chirped. "What did I miss?"

Albus rolled his emerald green eyes. "Nothing really important…" he winced, "though you might want to talk to James."

I instantly froze. That was never good…

"It wasn't anything completely horrible." Albus assured me.

"No, nothing completely horrible." A voice said from behind me. I turned quickly and came face to face with James himself. His dark eyes swept over my face, then to the robe in my hands. He grabbed it from me instantly and started walking back to the Gryffindor Tower beside me and Albus. "And there isn't anything to talk about." He said, shooting a look at Albus.

I frowned at him, but he ignored me, running a hand through his dark brown hair and shooting me a half smile. "Let's go get this-" he held up the Slytherin robe, "taken care of. And get you in your _rightful_ clothing."

I just laughed as he pushed me towards the staircase.

"Hey Calli!" Rose Wesley said, jumping up from where she was sitting on her bed. She hugged me quickly. "Did they tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked.

Rose stared at me, her eyes wide. "You have to be joking! James almost had a heart attack when he saw it-"

"Saw what Rose?" I said frantically. What could she have done now?

"Karly." She said, stressing the name, "Was kind of… well, I think she and Scorpius have started dating."

I stared at her, completely incredulous. "Wh-what?"

"Well," She looked uncomfortable. "She was like holding his hand and kissing him and stuff."

I started to feel sick to my stomach. Rose must have seen the look on my face, because she instantly started to try and make me feel better. "But like I said, James was totally freaking out."

I rolled my eyes. I had had a crush on James since I was twelve. Nothing really amounted to it. "I'm serious!" Rose protested. "He practically leapt across the hall to go after Scorpius."

I frowned at her. "Why? Does he like her?"

Rose looked at me in disbelief. "Are you seriously _jealous_ of your alter self?"

I flinched, "Not exactly-"

I broke off as the room started spinning. No! I had just got back! It had only been an hour! She couldn't-

I tried to fight it, but quickly fell into darkness.

**KARLY**

Gryffindor. Of course I would wake up in the Gryffindor tower. I glanced over at Wesley. "Wesley." I nodded. I felt my heart beating swiftly and sweat on my forehead. "Damn, what were you two talking about? You sure got her worked up."

"Nothing." Rose snapped.

I shrugged, then smirked and grabbed the Slytherin cloak Calli had obviously just thrown on the bed. "Whatever." I walked out the door and down the staircase, instantly noticing both Potter boys sitting at the bottom.

The oldest one, James, glanced up smiling, then instantly scowled. "What are _you_ doing here?"

I smirked at him. "I couldn't stay away long. Scorpius would miss me."

James glared and his brother stepped between us. "I think you should go, Riddle."

I sneered. "Gladly."

I finally made my way to the Slytherin Common room, and saw the white blonde hair of Scorpius himself. He was sitting on the couch. "Hi." I whispered in his ear.

He turned to me, eyes wide and a smirk on his face. "I wasn't expecting you for another couple of hours." He said, putting his hands on my waist and pulling me so I was sitting on his lap.

I smirked at him, looking at his lips. "Yeah, well I couldn't stay away that long."

He smirked and kissed me quickly. "And Calli?" he whispered.

"Cant fight it." I whispered back, then smirked as he once again pushed his lips against mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Half of a Whole

Part Two

Disclaimer: Not mine. Calli and Karly are mine. That is all/

**CALLI**

So it has been a week since Karly started dating Scorpius, and in that week I have been here a total of twelve hours. Yes, twelve bloody hours! She wants to be with him so bad, that I cant fight it. And its bloody well annoying.

"Calli, you have to fight her off!" James insisted. "We miss you!"

"He's right." Rose said, glaring at me. "We haven't seen you all week, and its really weird to see her constantly."

"I cant help it!" I insisted.

"She has a reason for wanting to be here." Albus said, in his usual quiet voice. "She's in love with him."

"Calli has a reason too." James snapped, rounding on his brother.

"Not one like Karly." Albus said, watching Scorpius from across the great hall. I followed his gaze. Scorpius looked kind of…down. "Calli has only been here for ten minutes and Scorpius looks like Karly died."

As soon as I looked at Scorpius, I felt Karly fighting to get out. I pushed her down. "Not now." I muttered, grabbing onto the edge of the table.

"Calli?" James asked. "Come on Calli! Fight it! Don't let her have control!"

"I am trying." I snapped. I felt someone take my hands, and looked up to meet a pair of dark eyes.

"Just look at me Calli." James said, staring at my eyes. "Just look at me."

I did. I stared straight into his eyes, and then I realized that Karly wasn't fighting anymore. "She's gone."

But he didn't let go. And I didn't make him. I just continued to stare into his eyes. They were so-

"Calli? James?" Rose questioned.

We both jumped, and James dropped my hands. I felt my face heat up and James cleared his throat. "I have to get to class." He muttered, walking off.

I looked at Rose and Albus, who both had small smirks on their faces. "We should probably go too." I said, standing quickly.

Rose and Albus didn't say anything, just stood and started following me out of the dining hall.

What was that? I had always like James, but did I really like him enough to make Karly go away? To keep her at bay like she had been doing to me this last week?

I was concentrating so hard on my thoughts, I walked straight into someone. They stumbled, but stayed up, keeping me up with them. I glanced up into a pair of ice blue eyes. "Watch it!" Scorpius snapped. Then he looked behind me. "Weasley, Potter, Carothers."

Oh Shit. I thought as soon as I blacked out.

**KARLY**

"Malfoy." I retorted playfully.

The sneer instantly disappeared off of his face and was replaced by the look only reserved for me. He looked down with a small smile. "Hey love."

I smirked and kissed him gently. God, it couldn't have been long but I had missed him so mu-

I froze, then turned to look behind me. Scorpius frowned at me, but I squeezed his hand and ignored him. "How did she do it?"

Weasley and Potter both frowned at me. "Do what?"

"I tried to come back earlier." I snapped. "She stopped me. HOW DID SHE STOP ME?!"

Weasley glared at me. "Maybe you aren't as strong as you think Riddle."

I raised my eyebrows. "Let's go." I muttered to Scorpius.

We went down to the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room. "How did she do it?" I said, anger swelling in my chest. "How the hell did she stop me?"

I started pacing and Scorpius spread out across the couch. "It doesn't matter." He protested, grabbing my arm as I walked by the couch. "She wont be able to do it again."

"You don't know that!" I protested.

He smirked, then pulled me down, so I was laying on top of him, my body pressed against his. "Yes I do."

I rolled my eyes, but rested my head on his chest anyway. "I just don't want her to keep us apart."

"She wont." Scorpius said once again.

And once again, I had to protest. "You don't know that!"

"Yes I do." Scorpius said, "And the reason I know is because Calli doesn't have someone to come back for." He kissed me deeply. "And you do."


	3. Chapter 3

Half of a Whole

Part Three

Disclaimer: Mine this is not

Authors note: Really short chapter….

**JAMES**

I haven't been able to be around Calli, or her body that is, since that day at breakfast. I'm just so confused. And every time I see her with Scorpius…even if it isn't really her.

I just don't know what to do. I mean, I have never really thought of Calli as anything but a friend. Then I saw her kissing Scorpius- well, not her. Karly. Yet in Calli's body. I don't know. I mean, so maybe I like Calli. But could anything ever happen? I mean, she's half of a person. Never completely whole.

Can I really share her with someone else?

**KARLY**

It's been four days and I have completely forgotten about the whole breakdown in the common room. I have been in control since that day and Calli hasn't tried to get control since. Its like she doesn't even exist.

And I like it.

"Miss Riddle?" Headmistress McGonagall asked. "Can I talk to you please?"

I scowled, but walked over to her anyway. "Yes?"

"Miss Riddle." She said, looking down at me through her specticles. "Where exactly has Miss Curothers been?"

I looked at her innocently. "I have no idea."

Her eyes narrowed. "Miss Riddle-"

"Look Headmistress." I said, glaring up at her. "I don't know where Calli is, and I really don't care."

She frowned as I walked away once again. Why did everyone want Calli back so much?

I walked by the Potters and that Weasley girl in the hallway. Rose and Albus both glared at me, but James met my eyes with his own. That's when I felt it. Calli wanted out. I pushed her down. That's interesting. Calli wanted out now, for the first time in four days.

For James?

I didn't get the answer to this question as Calli overpowered me and I fell back into the prison.

**CALLI**

"James! Rose! Albus!" All three of their heads snapped over to me and then all of their arms were around me. I laughed as I hugged all of them.

"Finally!" Rose exclaimed. I just hugged her, then Albus, then I turned to James.

I pulled him close and felt heat rush through my body. "Thank you."

He froze, then pulled away, just slightly. "For what?" He asked softly.

I just shook my head and hugged him once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Half of a Whole

Part four

Disclaimer: Karly and Calli are mine. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Authors note: **If anyone wants me to continue this story, please let me know…**

**KARLY**

"Its that Potter." I told Scorpius. "Every single time, it's right after I see Potter that she wants out."

"Which Potter?" Scorpius asked. "Albus or James?"

"James." I spat. "And it's the only time she can actually overpower me."

Scorpius shrugged, then smirked. "So Calli is in love with James. I guess the key is to keep her away from him."

"And how do I do that exactly?" I asked him, annoyed.

Scorpius just smirked. "You'll figure it out."

I glared at him, then smirked as he pulled me down into his lap.

**ROSE**

I walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and froze when I saw my cousin staring at the fire. "James?"

James jumped , then met my eyes. "Hi Rose."

I slowly made my way over to him. "Are you okay?"

He shrugged, then looked back towards the fire. "I would be so much easier if Calli was just…Calli."

I sighed and sat beside him on the couch. "I know."

We sat in silence a few more minutes, then sighed. "James- what exactly do you feel for Calli?"

I didn't get an answer for a long time. Finally, James answered me. "I think you know what I feel for Calli."

"That isn't an answer James."

"That's the best your going to get." He stated softly.

**KARLY**

Scorpius and I were walking through the hall when I saw _him_. I instantly felt Calli fighting me to get out. "No." I muttered. Scorpius looked at me, then James, and instantly pulled me against his body. He pressed his lips against mine and held me tight.

"Is she gone?" Scorpius asked softly, but not softly enough.

I was nodding when I heard a voice next to me. "So that's it then? If you don't want Calli to come back, you kiss Karly so she'll go away?"

I turned and saw James standing right behind me, anger evident on his face. I stepped back and Scorpius held on to me tight. "Yes that's it." Scorpius sneered.

The two of them continued to argue, but I was in a fight of my own. With both James and Scorpius here, Calli and I were fighting harder than ever. "Ja-" Calli started, I pushed her down.

James and Scorpius were both staring at me as we fought. "Get out!" I screamed.

"Jam-" Calli tried again.

"Enough." James hissed, then he grabbed my arm and pulled me forward, pressing his lips against mine and I fell into the dark once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Half of a Whole

Part five

Disclaimer: Not mine

Authors note: Thanks to Snow in my coco, and Hopi for reviewing!!!! I'm glad to know that at least the two of you want me to continue this story!!!

PLEASE REVIEW

CALLI

I woke up with James arms around my waist and his lips pressed against mine. I relaxed against him and he pulled me closer, kissing me deeper.

Then my mind started racing. What was I dong? Why was James kissing me? Did he know how I felt about him?

James pulled back and looked down at me. "Welcome back." He said, his voice slightly husky.

I swallowed hard and looked up into his dark eyes. "Hi." I was slightly horrified to find my voice sounded the same.

He slowly let go of my waist and I turned around, only to be face to face with Scorpius. "Hello love." He said, smirking. I instantly felt Karly.

"Let's go Calli." James said, instantly turning me around to face him. He looked into my eyes and grabbed my hand. She disappeared.

He held my hand all the way to the common room. As soon as we walked in and saw Rose and Albus sitting on the couch, he dropped my hand and made his way over to the chair next to the couch.

"Look who's here." He said, smirking slightly.

Rose and Albus were instantly on their feet. "Calli!"

I smiled as both pairs of arms were wrapped around me. "Hey guys!"

"Oh merlin, Calli!" Rose said, pulling me towards the girls staircase, "I have sooo much to tell you! Albus, you two can catch up later! It's my turn!" She pulled me up the stairs and I glanced over my shoulder just in time to see James walk out of the portrait hole.

SCORPIUS

I was seething. So, James could keep Karly from coming back. How ironic. But how long could it last? Would Calli stay for as long as Karly had stayed these last few weeks? Could she-

Someone slammed into me, and I hit the floor. "Watch where you're goin-"

I scowled when I saw who was on the floor next to me. "Potter." I spat.

James stood, glaring down at me. "Malfoy."

We just stood, glaring at one another. "This cant go on." I finally said, sneering. "In the end, either Calli or Karly will lose, and one of us will lose someone. And I intend for it to be Calli."

James glared. "Calli would win this. Karly doesn't stand a chance."

"Really?" I sneered. "What makes you so sure? Karly has something, someone, to come back for. Calli isn't going to keep coming back for someone who doesn't love her-"

I broke off as I saw the tortured look on Potter's face. "Ah, you do love her. But not enough to deal with everything." I smirked. "Which is why Karly will win. She's the one who-"

"Give it a rest Malfoy." Potter snapped. "Calli does have someone to come back for, and she will. And soon, I wont have to 'share' her."

"We'll see."

CALLI

"James, we need to talk." I said, later that night when we were all sitting in the common room. He glanced over at me, then nodded.

"We're going for a walk." He told his family quickly, then followed me toward the portrait hole.

We walked in silence for a little while, then I started to talk. "James, you have to know the reason I came back. I mean-"

"I know." James said quietly. I stopped walking, and breathing, and looked into James eyes. He stared at me. "Calli, I-"

"What are you two doing out so late?" A voice questioned. We both froze and turned to Scorpius, who didn't give either of us time to reply. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me so my body was pressed against his.

That was all it took.

KARLY

Scorpius smirked down at me. "Welcome back."


	6. Chapter 6

Part Ten

A/N: Um…hi guys. I know you're all probably very angry, so…sorry? Does that make it better? J Anyway, here's a new chapter. I'm kinda not knowing what to do with this story, so any help would be good.

Disclaimer: Calli and Karly are mine.

****

KARLY

"Welcome back." Scorpius smirked.

I smirked back at him. "Hey, love." I moved up to kiss him, but I was roughly pulled away.

Hell no.

"NO." I snapped, turning my eyes away from the brown ones staring back at me. "My turn."

"I think your turn has lasted long enough." James sneered, grabbing my arm.

Calli rose, furious that I was fighting her. "no-" I said, though not as strong this time.

"Karly." Scorpius spoke my name.

"Calli." James said, to _her._

I looked at Scorpius, feeling that I was losing. She really wanted to talk to him- more than usual. "I'll be back."

****

CALLI

As soon as I got control back, I grabbed James arm and we started to run down the hallway, far away from Scorpius.

Finally, we came to the room on requirement. It had been badly damaged in the fight against Voldemort- actually, James dad had something to do with it, but it still worked. Sometimes.

"Come on." James muttered, staring at the door. "Work! Of all the bloody times to not-"

He broke off mid sentence as the door appeared in front of us. He grabbed my arm quickly, them pulled me inside. There was a small couch, and a table with juice and food on it sitting in front.

James pulled me over to the couch, then sank down at one end. I sat at the other.

"Okay." James said, shaking his head slightly, as if to remember where we had left off. "Right." He muttered. His eyes looked up, catching mine. I held my breath as he stared at me. It was really- intense…

"Calli, I know why you come back whenever I talk to you.'

I blushed, looking at the ground. He couldn't really know…could he?

"Albus and Rose figured it out, actually." He said softly, like he didn't know what I would say. "After Karly started dating Scorpius, you didn't come back. At all. Then, they realized the reason was that Karly loved Scorpius. She didn't want to let him go." He leaned down, gently grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him. I swallowed hard. This was the part where he told me he didn't love me, that he _couldn't _love me. "And then the realized whenever I'm around you, you don't leave." He said softly, practically whispering.

I stared into his eyes, not breathing. Come on, just say it. Tell me it isn't going to work, you cant be with someone who isn't really there-

"Tell me if I'm wrong, Calli." James said, breaking into my thoughts. "Because if I am- you're going to have to tell me now."

I broke away from him, looking back towards the carpet. "I cant say you're wrong." I said softly. Damn, where did that Gryffindor courage go? "I love you James."

There was silence. I closed my eyes, trying not to cry. I could feel Karly coming up- she sensed that she would win this time…

James was suddenly blocking my view from the carpet, staring at me. "Good." He whispered, his voice cracking. I was surprised- and confused- when I saw the huge grin on his face. "Because I love you too."

I stared at him. "Wh-"

I didn't finish my sentence. But that was only because my lips were being used to do something else. I gasped and he quickly slid his tongue into my mouth.

I responded, wrapping my arms around him and using one hand to push through his hair.

He moaned and moved closer, pulling me against him.

Finally, we pulled away from each other, the stupid smiles still on our faces. James slid next to me on the couch, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, my head on his chest. Our fingers were entwined. And I couldn't be happier…

Well, almost couldn't be happier.

"James?" I said, after awhile.

"What, love?"

I smiled at the name, but continued anyway. "Do you think- could there be a way to separate me and Karly?"

James pulled back slightly, startled. He stared down into my eyes. "I don't know. I mean, you guys share the same body. You cant split it."

"But maybe there is some way-"

"Calli, listen to me." James said, cutting me off. For once, he was completely serious. "I would rather share you with Malfoy- well, share your body I guess- than have you die trying to separate from her."

"But maybe-"

"No." James said, panic in his eyes. "Promise me."

I looked at him. His eyes were pleading with me. I knew I shouldn't do it, but I did. "Fine." James sighed in relief, pulling me back against him.

I closed me eyes. One hour of him being my boyfriend, and I had already lied to him.

****

KARLY

Three bloody days! Three days since I've been out of that- cage! Something has to be done. And fast.

"Scorpius!" I yelled, seeing him across the hall.

He looked at me, his face instantly lighting up. "Karly!" He said, pulling me towards him and crashing his lips down on mine.

After a long while- hey, it has been three days- we pulled away. "I missed you love." Scorpius said soflty.

"Me too." I replied.

Scorpius grabbed my hand. "I have something for you. Don't get your hopes up- its from Calli."

I instantly frowned. "Calli? What is it?"

Scorpius pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket. "Here- sorry, couldn't help but read it."

I rolled my eyes, then opened the parchment.

_Karly-_

_I cant do this anymore. I think we should try to find a way to break apart- each become whole. I really don't know how to start with something like this, but I know you're smart. Or you should be, considering we technically share the same brain. Send a message back through Scorpius if you want to help me._

_Calli_

I looked at the parchment for a moment. I never thought I would say this, but I liked where this Gryffindor was going with this.

"Give me a quill." I ordered Scorpius.

He smirked, knowing what I was going to say. He handed me his quill- which he already had sitting in his hand.

I saw James walking towards me, scowling when he saw the Slytherin robes, and I knew I didn't have much longer. I scribbled one word on the paper, then gave it back to Scorpius. "Don't let lover boy see it." I said quickly, motioning to Potter. Then I pulled Scorpius down for a long kiss.

Then James was in front of me and I fell.

****

CALLI

James was holding my hand, Scorpius standing in front of me. I didn't look at Scorpius, just in case. "Come on." James said, smiling as he led me away.

Before he pulled me away, I felt someone slip something into my hand. I glanced down, and saw the parchment I had given Scorpius just a few hours ago. I hid it in my palm, then waited until James was distracted.

I pulled it open carefully, not wanting James to wonder what I was doing.

There was only one word written there.

_**Yes**_


	7. Note

Hey Guys!

I know you probably hate me now... Sorry. I wanted to let you know that this story, as well as almost every story I've written (hmm, started to write?) is being put up for adoption. I haven't written under this name in a long time and I feel bad leaving them all without finishing them. Message me if you are interested!

Meghan


End file.
